Scenario: The African Unification War
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; vertical-align: middle"|Belligerents |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"|African Confederation | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"|African Union. |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; vertical-align: middle"|Commanders |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"| Admiral Siphiwe Ngeyo General Samuel Masoko General Wikus Grobbelaar Brigadier George Boakai Major General Tyson Tangai Brigadier Carlo Boko | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"| General Haj Muhammed Omar Hussein General Idriss Malloum Admiral Ike Jawara General Habib Tariq Tantawi General Sebhat Afewerki |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; vertical-align: middle"|Casualties and losses |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"| Over 26,000,000 174,000,000 civilian deaths. | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"| Over 16,000,000 56,000,000 civilian deaths. |} |- | |} |} |} |} The African Unification War, also known as '''The African Civil War '''was a major conflict that began on the 2 April 2031. The war saw Africa roughly split in half, with the Southern half of the continent joining the African Confederation, and the Northern half forming the African Union. The war saw the African landscape terribly and irrevocably changed, millions upon millions died in the war, which remains the deadliest conflict in human history, both sides commited numerous atrocities against the other, with events such as the Rape of Mobasa and the Massacre at Kinshasa becoming infamous around the world. The war also saw the widespread use of chemical and bilogical weapons by both sides, with the horrors of such warfare catalysing a total global disarmament of all chemical and biological weapon stockpiles. After the war, the African Confederation united all of Africa and set about rebuilding the shattered continent, after two decades of hard work, the CSA (Confederated States of Africa) became a major global superpower. Today, though few will say this outright, the war is seen as a baptism of fire, Africa may have been torn and scarred during the war, but the state of the nation now, compared to how it was before, is considered a worthy sacrifice, in the words of the African Confederation's military leader and the first President of the CSA, Siphiwe Ngeyo, "to cross the river, one must first get wet". Notable Moments of the War. The War, for many, was summed up by the famous BBC footage of the 22nd Infantry Division marching down the highway to Mombasa, singing, "The Song of the Confederation" Perhaps the most famous action of the entire War was the charge of the 2nd Rifle Brigade during the Battle of Boma, in Angola. The African Union Army held the west bank of the river that divided the city, and were so entrenched that multiple attacks and even coastal bombardment had not driven them out. The brilliant, but controversial, Confederation General Wikus Grobbelaar believed that a "Forlorn Hope" charge against the African Union positions would drive them out. Under Grobbelaar's command, the men of the 2nd Rifle Brigade bayonet charged the African Union positions, with only a creeping artillery barrage as cover. Though Confederation casualties were high, the attack caught the Union troops by surprise, and the Confederation cleared out their postions on the west bank without taking a single prisoner. After Boma was re-taken, it was used as a hub during the preparation for the Confederation's drive north, into African Union occupied territory. After the battle, Samuel Masoko, who often disagreed with Grobbelaar's "death or glory" style of command said "In the charge, some companies took 90% casualties, plane crashes have a higher chance of survival". Grobbelaar became famous for this type of action. In many battles he commended his forces suffered massive, often disproportional casualties but repeatedly emerged victorious. Grobbelaar's apparent disregard for the personal under his command was a source of grate criticism from the international community, and his fellow Generals. However, as many journalists found out the forces under his command were furiously loyal to him. Grobbelaar was often tipped as an extraordinary motivational speaker, something that went a long way so cementing his popularity among the troops. The support of those under his command and his continued results against odds that many agree he should not have prevailed against meant that all attempts to remove him from command failed. Category:Wars Category:Africa Category:Unification wars